This invention relates to assemblies of metal panels for buildings, shelters and the like, such as are used principally for roofs or sidewalls, and to methods for assembling such panels. More particularly, the invention is directed to metal roof panel assemblies which provide a secure, structurally sound, weathertight roof without use of roof decking or purlins.
In the building arts, building panel assemblies, typically made of a sheet metal such as aluminum or steel, have been used as roofing or siding materials. Where the panel assembly is a roof, a plurality of rafters or roof trusses joined together form the underlying structural support for the roof. Sheathing or longitudinally extending purlins overlie the rafters or roof trusses to brace and interlock the supports. Such sheathing or purlins with metal roofing running perpendicular to the purlins brace the top chords of the trusses and may transfer horizontal loads such as wind and the like to the endwalls and sidewalls of the building by diaphragm action. An example of a seamed rib metal panel assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,356 (Graham). The panels have projecting side flanges interlocked to constitute a seamed rib, and use anchor clips mounted on the supporting structure, such as sheathing or purlins, and held in the seamed rib between interlocked flanges for securing the panels to the structure.
More recently, attempts have been made to provide weathertight roof panels which affix directly to the rafters or roof trusses without first covering the rafters or other frame members with sheathing or purlins before applying the external roofing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,700 (Gustafsson) discusses one attempted effort to provide such a system.